


Lorenzo Sanchez

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based upon True Events, Between Saints Row II & III, Boredom, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cheese, DLC Bloodsucker's Pack References, F/M, Funny, GOH references (new world ending), Gat for Tat References (even though it's a different universe), Google References, Green Bay Packer references, Hispanic Boss, Implied Shipping (Male!Boss/Matt Miller), Johnny is fucking bad at romance, M/M, Matt Miller Gets Tripped Up, Multi, Parodies, Parody, Random Banter, References to Reality, Shock Collars, Space Flies, Space Fly, Stupid Speech, Swearing, Things that don't make sense, VENT chapter (Chapter 5), Vampires, Voice 3 Boss - Freeform, When CoOperative play sessions go wrong, best laid plans, cheesy jokes, references to death, vent - Freeform, welcome to the internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a compilation of random fics I write while taking breaks from Silence Row. Sometimes triggered by a chapter, song, tumblr post, feeling, or random picture. Sometimes just cause I feel like it. Mostly based around Lorenzo, my personal favorite Boss I ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling Great

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Boss's 3rd person VERY limited POV. (it's in SR I)
> 
> No, there really isn't a point to this chapter, I just wanted to write something short and sweet.

Johnny and the Kid had spent far to much time at Tee'N'Ay and Lorenzo had consumed far to much liquor. Lorenzo, the Hispanic male with aptitude for being an asshole cocky narcissist around Johnny, and a silent teenager around others, had gotten himself in deep with the drink. Usually big L tried to keep himself from drinking too much around Johnny, for he'd been in love with him for months now...but having been forced into the situation he'd lost track of how many he was consuming. He intended to drink one, really, but when he found himself with three on the table and no emergency break he ended up drinking...

Five?

Perhaps.

Kid wasn't sure.

Kid wasn't sure about how he ended up curling in Aisha's new car either, but the blank point in his memory ended with him clenching his stomach groaning in unbelievable pain. Even other gang members giving him a good one in the stomach didn't compare to this. It felt like his insides were burning.

"How many times have I told you not to get him drunk, Johnny? He's just a kid!" Aisha. It was Aisha, wasn't it?  
  
"He's a big fuckin' Boy, Eish! He can handle that shit!"  
  
"Really, that kid, clenching his stomach, in the back looks like he can handle this kind of alcohol content?"  
  
The dark haired teenager shifted around in his seat and suddenly gagged. It got their attention just in time for the car to stop, and for him to fumble the door-handle open. Flopping out onto the black concrete he felt every ounce of his insides come up at once. It wasn't pleasant, and he really didn't want to recount the details of it all. When he was done, he felt Johnny's hands holding him up by his shoulders. "Shit, ain't gunna here the end of this shit, am I?" Gat's voice spoke to the woman standing next to them.  
  
Something unpleasant dripped out of his lips as Aisha spoke to Gat. "Get him in the car, Johnny." The slamming door spoke volumes.  
  
"Shit, man, you a'ight?" A pause, "Wonderful talker, as ever..."

The hispanic finally collected himself, turned his head and nodded it slowly. His face was red, flushed from his drinking and burning from the embarrassment of just copping out like this. "Get movin', playa." He hit him over the back as an encouraging factor, leaving him to pick himself up into the black car.

* * *

 

Never.

Drinking.

Again.

That was the general notion of the teenager the next morning, sprawled out in front of King's previous flat-screen in the dark entertainment room. He looked up at the giant screen without satisfaction, eyes blurry and lifeless with a open bottle of Tylenol a few feet away, an ice-pack over his forehead, and a phone that was five feet away from him (having thrown it idly across the couch). He intended to just take a day off, and sulk in his misery for a few hours before opening the curtains for light. He'd completely clothed the room in pitch black silence except for the giant flat-screen TV that was casting a blue light across the room, speakers turned so far down you could barely hear it. He had a random channel up, not really paying much attention to the red and white sword-wielding hero on screen, or what the show was called. He only knew that the hot chick on the last commercial looked good holding Freckle Bitch's burger and that the lady bringing the viewers back into the TV show had mentioned it as a pilot episode.  
  
He was only half-way enjoying the show, mostly because day-time television on Sunday was generally terrible, and at least this had some class to it.

_Yeah. This is alright. You go strange mother fucker with a giant sword fighting dead-looking dudes._

Honestly, he wondered if that thought was because he still had a bit of liquor left in him, or if it was out of delirium from the pain medicine.

He heard the doorbell go off and groaned, slumping further and hoping whomever it was would show themselves out. He was not in the mood this morning.  
  
He heard his phone go off, and groaned, giving into checking the collar ID reluctantly. He pulled on a pair of glasses just in case. Picking it up seeing it was Johnny, he put it to his ear. "Yo, would yo' ass answer the fuckin' door? Eish be makin'-fuck! Eish! Let ou' asses in, would you? No, no, I know you love to talk, just skip the dialogue and getcho' ass down here, Yen Sid."  
  
A slow twitch of his lip led the teenager to smirk at this. Whatever, he could take a day of with Gat and Aisha. Standing, he stretched and walked downstairs, realizing that this would probably be his life for the longest time...

And as much as he loved Johnny, he guessed he could live with just being his best friend. He liked Aisha anyways, he could live being the third wheel if he was at least able to stay in their lives.

 


	2. For The Love of Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No...really.
> 
> This was made by Em, Rav, and I, when we got bored and were commenting on Co-Op on what we would make our characters be like if we could actually change the perimeters of the game. Rav said her character would listen to more metal and be goth, Em said hers would love puppies, and I said that mine would love cheese.
> 
> Upon hearing this the two laughed and said "CHEESE?" creating back and forth banter that lead to this coming into existence.

Lorenzo loved cheese.

He ate it when he first got inside the Saints, and had enjoyed the hell out of it. He bonded with Troy, when the male had bought him some, and had even went so far as to give Troy a personal gift of it before he'd fallen from the Saints and betrayed them. He had no idea what was coming, and just thought of it like reaching out to him once more, while the man seemed caught up in personal drama.

Like a re-assurance "I got your back".

He got his stabbed.

* * *

He conspicuously left some on the desk of Julius's after Lin died with a hard to read note that was deciphered as 'I'm sorry I tried'.

* * *

 

As he ordered a Fist, with the most Cheese Carlos had ever seen in his life, things quickly turned into a debate between a few people in the car on whether someday The Boss was just going to somehow eat enough cheese that triggers the laws of quantum mechanics (causing him to instantaneously procreate from thin air, splitting from himself).

Shaundi voted to call him "queso", which is cheese in Spanish.

Carlos had noted that it was a terribly cheesy joke.

Boss had joked about Shaundi being racist.

Gat had chipped in with the quote about how he was going to kill them all with a cheese grater if they didn't shut up.

All in all...it was a normal day.

The Boss mostly just parked along the road and munched on the burger contently. It was a giant mother fucker, but it had a lot of cheese on it so he didn't give two shits let alone one. In a literal fashion of course...he was probably going to end up constipated from all the cheese he ate on a regular basis.

"Yo' Boss, answer a question...if you did reproduce like that...would you name it Cheddar, Blue, or Parmesan?" Shaundi asked, gruff voice sounding like she was high - as ever.

Swallowing, he just responded with. "I'd name it shut the fuck up..."

Gat made a sound of approval for the notion.

Boss went back to eating, practically rolling over with contentedness from his favored item.

* * *

 He gave some to Johnny after Aisha died. He'd left it in the hospital beside his bed with the note, 'In case I'm not here when you fuckin' wake up'.

* * *

Boss stopped eating for a while after Gat's death. Wandering through the streets of Steelport haplessly, lifelessly, and without cheese. Shaundi and Pierce forced him to eat sometimes, and that just wasn't healthy. But no matter what they did, no matter how much they tried to cheer him up, he refused to eat the Cheese they tried to give him. Pierce and Shaundi thought they could get him to cheer up by it, but the memory of what it represented was to much for him.

After he gave it to Troy he'd stabbed him in the back.

When he gave it to Gat it was after Aisha's death.

He'd given some to Julius after Lin's death.

 

* * *

He had cheese molded in the shape of flowers and sent to Kinzie when Viola died, feeling guilty about his decision in the matter. Kinzie didn't blame him, and she felt touched by his gesture.

* * *

 When he was President, he tried to make a law that said everyone must give one cheesy item to the President, but that didn't go so well with Congress...

Or anyone really.

He thought it was rather a good idea. For him.

Hey he did get a few votes for it through a filibuster though...

Whatever the hell Kinzie meant by that before she whacked him over the back of the head and asked why the hell he wanted that.

He also endorsed the Green Bay Packers half-way through his term, trying to push for a real-life robot covered in cheese that could act as their new mascot. He remembered Kinzie asking why he wanted to endorse one, and he simply responded with "Kinzie...Kinzie...Kinzie...it's a robot....made of cheese...how fucking awesome is that? Wait! LET'S MAKE IT PURPLE! A PURPLE CHEESE FUCKING ROBOT!."

"You're an idiot." She'd simply responded.

* * *

He was hurt when Johnny returned, mostly because he missed him and the lost-love he'd tried to put behind him was back again. He was in love with him, he always had been, and he tried to cover that up for many years. He tried to avoid him at first, until one day, when he found a slice of American Cheese. In the middle of the slice, carved in with a blade, was the words 'You were there when I woke up. Every. Damn. Time.'

He took a picture of it, and made it the background on his phone.

He had to ask Kinzie's help with it of course, which she promptly responded with how sweet it was, how perfect the two were, and yada yada yada...

"You really should just get with him you know."

 

* * *

"Something is missing." Boss said, looking out upon the streets of the world they'd conquered together from where he lay next to Gat. They were bringing back modern technology one step at a time. They only had one city right now, but so far everything was abundant enough here that it worked like a dream. Kinzie stated that it was a scientific opportunity because it seemed this world had it's own elements. Something about a new periodic table, whatever the hell that was. "Ah. A name."

"Mmmm?" Gat responded, a sound of question as he opened his eyes groggily. Sitting up, he looked out where the Boss was looking, then back at Lorenzo.

"I think we should call this place Cheeseville."

Gat hadn't intended the laugh that made the Boss look furiously abashed, but it came out never-the-less. "The fuck?"

Boss smiled back sadly at all that's transpired.

Lin.

Carlos.

Viola.

Oleg.

Josh.

Earth.

At least it wasn't in vein.

Turning his head to the wind, naturally silver-gray eyes looking out upon the rising three suns upon the horizon, he decided that he could live with this for a while. "Yeah. Cheeseville."

"I fuckin' think it needs som'in better than that, Boss." Johnny said, amused by him.

"What's better than Cheese? Oh! Or we could call it Homicide-town. Maybe Freckle Bitch city? Or Saint's World. No...that sounds like an amusement park..."

"How 'bout we leave that shit up to fuckin' Kinzie..."


	3. What's a Vampire's choice in planning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another hopeless tale created from Saints Row The Third Co-Op play.
> 
> (He has Nolan voice in this, because there is no Hispanic accent after the second *damnit volition*)

"So apparently yo' ass has motha fuckin' fangs, now, eh?" Johnny asked, forcing his jaw open just to take a look at the specimens. The vampire didn't like his jaw being forced open like this, the irritated expression practically palpable as pea soup on a previously sunny day. 

"Eheaurhehueha-" Finally he decided speaking with Johnny's hands forcing his jaw open was probably not the best laid plan and he pulled away in a flash of motion. Even if it didn't hurt (nothing hurt him really, he just complained to Kinzie sometimes because he could), he still rubbed his jaw. "I always had fangs, Gat. Why did you think I refused to speak of my family? And survived a giant fuckin' explosion?"

"It does explain quite a bit, actually. The biology of it is fascinating!" Matt lifted the male's arm, looking the limb up and down as if it was going to spring out and dance like Michigan J. Frog. "You should join me on a crusade inside my simulation sometime! It would be phenomenal! Nyteblade, teaming up with another vampire to-"

Jerking his arm forcefully away from Miller with an expression like he was considering the consequences of something murderous and interrupted him quickly. "I ain't joinin' you again for another Nyteblade fan-fiction venture. Once...is plenty fuckin' enough."

"But-"

"No."

"Think of the-"

"Think of your neck? You like it?"

Matt swallowed.

"Good, we're in agreement." He felt like Gat, but really he found a distaste for Miller and his guts; In a literal fashion, for he had slim pickings. Asha was to easy to rouse, Kinzie scared the shit out of of him, Shaundi was like a sister to him (so he couldn't bring himself to harm her), Pierce...well it was Pierce, King had odd tasting blood that left a foul taste, he didn't trust his Vice President, Gat would tear him limb from limb, CID was a robot, and that was pretty much everyone on the ship. Miller tasted bad, but at least he was hard to rouse and he had to drink from someone as he couldn't just waste away like this. Not that he hadn't found Matt appealing when he first came to know him personally (vampires were notoriously lusty creatures), but he'd come to a disdainful air since. "Hmm...you know something..." He redirected, in typical fashion, away from the situation in a goofy smirk. 

"Here it comes." Pierce said, "I told you not to encourage him by talkin' 'bout this, but did anyone listen?"

"Shut it, Pierce." The vampire said, somethings not changing. "As I was saying...I kinda just realized I'm like...a space vampire. No...actually, I'm a captain space vampire." Holding up his fist against his chest, he smirked.

"You're an imbecilic space vampire." Shaundi growled at him, typically pissy.

"You're just Jealous of the fangs, cuz I look way better." 

"You're just being a complete ass as usual." Shaundi glared up at him.

"Yes, but Shaundi...Shaundi..." Waving his arms in a manner that radiated 'calm the fuck down I got this shit', he paused for effect before continuing, "...I have fangs."

As Shaundi was about to ask why that gave him a seasons pass to 'being a dick' Gat chimed in. "So make yo'self a fuckin' Bloody Mary."

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad right now."

"Don' be fuckin' lookin' at my ass like that. You know I'd lay yo' ass out if you even tried." Johnny pointed with his dagger, brandishing it like a stake.

"I'm loooooking at the table behind you. There's a fuckin' Space Fly and it's killin' me. Sittin' there so smugly...you can't evade Nolan, fucker. No, no, no..."

"This the same fly, yo' ass was tellin' me, was buzzin' in yo' cot?"

"Most likely. Though...it seems Space Flies are breeding like the dozen around here." The vampire shrugged.

"Are you two seriously runnin' this much out of topics?" Kinzie looked up from her laptop.

"You could always generate a few topics...you know, something involving his beautiful daggers or my beautiful fangs." He didn't intend the innuendo, but it slipped out that way. If he could blush without blood running through his veins, he probably would have. "Yeah, ya know what - forget I said tha-ND FOR FUCKS SAKE MILLER STOP GLANCING AT ME LIKE I'M A FASCINATING ZOO ANIMAL!"

Matt began quickly whistling, picking up the magazine on his lap and pretending to read it in a sudden flash. It had NyteBlade on the cover, Josh Birk posing with a great sword. "I have no bloody idea what your talking about."

"The fuck you do."

"Guys can we get back to discussin' how we gunna take down Zinyak?" Pierce said, just to distract from their current situation.

"YES. Thank you-" Asha started, "I'm thinking we should take a lead in. We could sneak around back inside his ship once on board. I think we could managed to get inside, and to Zinyak unexpectedly, using a small tun-"

"Blah-blah-blah. Why not just skip the fuckin' sneakin' and get down to the doin'?" Johnny interrupted. "Boss 'n' King 'n I can fuckin' walk on in...shoot alien mother fuckers...then we get to Zinyak and rip his fuckin' head off."

"I like Gat's idea. Gat has my vote." The vampire raised his hand.

There was a collection of exasperated sighs in the air, because everybody knew who's plan was going to end up being picked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now - at 3:30 AM I shall go to bed...
> 
> Goodnight my beautiful, random, wild, probably hilarious followers you.


	4. Language, Gentleman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Matt decides that Boss's foul language needs to come to an abrupt end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end note for the reason of this coming about.

Boss's life lessons were becoming clearer and clearer these days.

1\. Never trust Kinzie to make his avatar in simulations.  
  
2\. Flag-poles suck.

3\. Don't trust Johnny to ride behind him on a motorcycle. (Between trying to make him aroused and/or make him laugh Boss's driving had knocked Johnny out five times and smoked Boss approximately four)

4\. Drinking blood from your enemies actually makes you feel better.

5\. You don't ask questions on how CID and Young Shaundi make it work.

6\. Dubstep Guns are fucking awesome.

and now...

Life rule number seven....when Miller comes in with a shock collar you don't ask questions you just run.

"Why yo' ass got that shit?" He had stated as he appraised the black dog collar designed by the aliens not to come off.

"Because, mate, you are going to learn not to swear." Miller said, with an expression like the plan was fool-proof.

Silence for a moment, then laughter came from everyone. "Because Boss'd  instantly learn that." Kinzie final sarcasm on the matter came when the hysterical laughter died down.

"The fuck? I can fuckin' not swear if I want to." After a sarcastic look from several people, that reminded Lorenzo of someone looking over the top of their spectacles, he ended the statement with. "I jus' don't."

"Yeah, Boss got this." Pierce said just to get on Lorenzo's good side in typical fashion.

"No he doesn't." Shaundi said.

"Yeah, maybe not." The statement made Pierce step back, awkwardly looking about the room for a distraction.

"The fuckin' hell?" Boss looked around, "Johnny you'd take my side, right?"

"Uh..." A small pause, "Yeah, yeah." He said, even though he wasn't paying attention.

"Smart guy. Knows not to get in trouble with the other in the relationship." Kinzie commented aptly.

"Gotta learn sometime." Pierce noted. After a death glare from Gat he held up his hands, "All I'm saying was that you were in a re-lay with Aisha fo' years..."

"I'm not sure that you're helping your case." Kinzie took a small glance over the top of her laptop before returning, typing away some more.

"The matter at hand, mates!" Matt shook the dog collar. "I propose that we put this on Boss and every-time he swears, we teach him not to by shocking him once."

"For every-time we do it, we should be bringin' the voltage up by five." Pierce said, "Or else Boss might never get the message."

"I wouldn't put it on his neck. If the amount of electricity output is too high, and it shocks his spinal chord, he could go into permanent or temporary paralysis. Animals have some form of fur that the electric waves have to travel through before getting into the body, therefore the electric currents aren't as high when they reach the central nervous system. It's for that reason why it doesn't work the same on Canines as it does for us, whom have very little protection over our skin." Kinzie idly said.

"Whatever she just said - she's right - now let's not do this!" Boss pointed repeatedly.

Kinzie moved forward with the point however, "I would recommend putting it on one of his extremities. It'd still get the message across, and it won't put him into a coma. Win win.

"Kinziiiiieee..." Boss warned.

"We could always put it on his arm."

"Or his dick." Someone joked.

"His dick would fry if it was too high...trust me..." Kinzie said as if she knew from personal experience. "There was once a guy-"

"No-no-no-! TO MUCH INFO! ENOUGH KINZIE! AND ENOUGH ON MY DICK!"

"He didn't say Tea Cup-"

Gat, thankfully, interrupted, "I'd have to take Boss's side on this one. I'd fuckin' like that dick in tact at the end of this shit." Gat made Boss blush like a mother fucker.

"Then arm it is, mate." Matt Miller came forward, Boss backing up.

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No-!"

"Cheers, mate-" His body was suddenly restrained by the person he'd backed into, and although Boss was kicking and screaming, Matt ended up getting it on.

* * *

"I hate you all." He crossed his arms, pouting. "I really. Really. REALLY...fucking hate you all."

"That means you love us, mate." Matt said, smiling smugly from the passanger's seat. "And by the way - you swore-"

This quickly changed when the Boss laughed with an evil smirk. 

"No-no don't think-" Matt about threw up when they flew off the side of the overpass, landed on the wheels, and were sent spinning into traffic again. "If you're trying to SCARE ME it's not working!"

"Suuuuure." Boss said sarcastically, grateful for the attempt of shutting-Miller's-pie-hole-up's success. But his victory didn't last when he stomped on the breaks, right hand flying off the wheel from the shock spiraling up his arm. "OW FUCK-" It got worse the next shock. "OW! WHY THE FUCK! STOP-" He grasped his arm when the next electrical sensation shot through his right arm and he banged his fist against the side of the door, "D-....god f-...mother of....f....fffffffffFFFFFFFFFF...." He eventually ended up throwing the door open and shaking his wrist because he was going to end up making his pain much worse if he swore.

"See, I told you i'd work, mate!" Matt said, crossing his arms smugly.

Outside the simulation, where the crew was observing the events Shaundi smirked from where she was holding the remote control that sent the waves out, "It's making me feel better, too..." She said.

"That's a switch." Kinzie said.

"WHAT?"

But this was interrupted when Boss came barreling back into the driver's seat, glaring up in front of him because he knew how they observed people in the simulation. "Shaundi I swear to god I'm gunna fudging kill you when this is over - HA YOU CAN'T SAY THAT SH- IS FU...swearing." He said, "But first I'm going to murder you, Miller. And I'll throw your fucking-SHIT-" He flinched, seeing it coming before he cried out in pain.

* * *

 

That night when he came down from the simulation machine, he merely glared at several people and childishly brooded. Walking out of the room he flopped down in the cot he owned and stared up at the ceiling where a small fly buzzed around. "Damnit Space Flies...I fucking hate Space Flies. HA! I CAN FUCKING SWEAR ALL I WANT IN-"

"No you can't, Mate." Miller waved from across the storage room, having sat down on his usual couch.

"Miller you do that shi-" Five shocks proceeded through his arm after this. Instead of finishing his statement, the burned up male just coughed and laid his head down on the pillow without another word.

* * *

 

The next day he got up inaudibly.

He ate breakfast mutely.

He went into the simulation noiselessly.

He quietly was joined by Matt Miller.

He silently drove.

For the most part all day he was taciturn.

Matt Miller followed him, once tried to poke him with only a glaring glance in return, and tried to engage a conversation once...

To get no response.

Matt feel silent as well, aside from the occasional 'you're the best driver I know, Matt said sarcastically' or 'great let's see if we can hit everything'.

* * *

This went on for five days.

* * *

Gat wondered how long it would take before Miller was broken by Boss's silence. Boss was known, when he was younger, for being completely silent aside from four occasional statements within the stretch of a year or so. 

Predictably the fun wore off after Boss stopped speaking entirely, and slowly people began receding to their usual duties. It got to a point where Kinzie had to program the simulation to shock him in case he swore, similar to the 1950's experience where it was censored, because even she was getting bored of sitting around with a shock collar controller all day.

"WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Matt said, shaking him by the shoulders suddenly. It was out of the blue and it almost made Boss actually make a surprised profanity.

Boss kept silent, though he pushed him off with a menacing glare and kept walking. He texted Kinzie then to send them out of the simulation, and when the crime lord idly walked away like Miller hadn't just asked him a legitimate question. He knew what he was doing, he knew he was turning the psychological tables on Miller, and he wasn't about to act like he could respond.

Matt meanwhile, was about as tense as a flea on dip day. 

* * *

Boss smirked in the night, as the shock collar suddenly came off with a click. He'd quietly been working on this for the past few nights while nobody was looking and finally got this open.

* * *

 

Matt woke up the next morning with a sudden clang against his neck. "Oh balls-"

"Every time you say mate, Matt...imma shock the fuck out of you." Swinging the small controller around on his palm, Lorenzo smirked down at a wide-eyed Miller. "Oh...and by the way...according to google I could've fried with that thing on so have fun. We'll start where I left off...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by PewDiePie's video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXO1J3y2i6w
> 
> The name of this however was a quote by Captain America in the Age of Ultron.


	5. Everything Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....I heard the world at war, I prayed for providence...god said don't pray no more, you went and made your mess...keep your blame off my feet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short description-based vent I wrote after the election. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this up or not, but I decided to go ahead and do so...in the end.

>   
>  **_This is the window where_ **   
>  **_I watched the future start_ **   
>  _My pupils dilated_   
>  _The shock sped up my arms_   
>  **_I shut my ambushed eyes_ **   
>  _And turned my face towards the heat_   
> 
> 
>   
>  **_I felt the city choke_ **   
>  **_I heard the world at war_ **   
>  _I prayed for providence_   
>  _God said, don't pray no more_   
>  **_You went and made your mess_ **   
>  **_Now keep your blame off my feet._ **   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>                           - Kevine Devine
> 
> * * *

 

He slammed his fist down upon the wood, making the man next to him jump up in preparation. Everyone knew that when the leader of the Saints got angry, shit usually went downhill fast. People got hurt, killed, splattered across the walls like an accidental explosion in the High School Science Room, "Boss?" Came the tentative voice next to him. The young male's arms tightened up, muscles tense from the impending doom that seemed to linger around like a billowing storm cloud.

 

"Get. Out." The hispanic barked, causing the two to scatter back and tentatively question whether he meant it or not. "I SAID GET OUT-" He threw something behind him, the glass hitting the wall with a shattering blow that rocked the tension in the air to it's peak. The prostitute on the male's lap nearest screamed and jumped back from the area; The saint she was servicing was frozen with fear for a second before following the other's lead in listening to Boss' advice.

 

Johnny, did not...

 

"Boss." He said darkly, not remotely phased by the display of violence. His voice was that of a chiding adult, the tone like a parent scolding it's ignorant brat.

 

"Back off, Gat." Boss warned, but his sociopathic nature broke a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. Only Gat could manage to change his mood this drastically...

 

" _YOU_ back off." On paper, the statement would normally sound like a petulant child yelling back at another on the grounds of the town's local playground; but this was a little different, and his tone was more of a warning on how far Boss was pushing past his normal laws. Gat finally grunted out of irritation and walked closer, settling himself down across the room next to Boss at the Saint's bar. The bar-tender, a young Saint with wide eyes from the previous display, was trying desperately to leave. Gat caught him by the arm and communicated in his typically short-way. "Fuckin' Scotch. Now." He let his arm go as the Saint got on that, giving a cautious glance to Boss. When the bastard was done, Gat shooed him off with a wave of his over-sized palm.

 

The saint was more than happy to oblige the silent request.

 

"-Fuck up with you?" Boss growled at Gat when he refused to oblige the request of departure.

 

"You, Boss. What's up wit' you, eh? You'd neva' attack a Saint like d'at." His eyebrow raised, "Yo' ass 'd protect ou' boys, even from yo'self. That's always been yo' policy." Gat's throat felt parched from his overlarge sentences. He just didn't talk a shit-ton, so it was a major switch when he actually did.

 

Boss felt even more tense at the concern, because it made him feel like a pussy. He leaned back in the chair though, pressing his back to the supportive cheetah print behind him. "-'m Fine."

 

"Bullshit." Gat growled, "The fuck be up?"

 

"It's...the new mayor." He finally admitted.

 

Gat's tense position loosened immediately, eye-brows pressed together in genuine concern for the first time in a long time. This was still his 'kid', no matter how he'd grown over the years. "So...?" Gat asked simply, taking a sip of his scotch.

 

"Fucker got into city hall in the first place." Boss said after a long swig of Coniac. "-fuckin' sucks. He'n line to be' Mayor after-" He hiccuped, a light weight to the end. "-after 'ah recent explosion....of'ffice." He choked on the last two words, about ready to hurl.

 

"-'n you feel responsible?"

 

A few beats, and Boss' stomach settled into an uncomfortable silence again. "Som'n like. Stillwater may be a fucked up place...'ut it's fuckin' 'ome." The latino slurred, eyes slightly blurry.

 

Gat turned around in his seat, pausing in his swirling of the scotch-filled-glass. "I feel ya." Was the only thing he found himself saying, eyes still stuck to the tan liquid. He wasn't good with comforting others. When Kid was a...well...younger kid...he wasn't so bad. Gat could just pat him over the back harshly or punch him in the shoulder playfully, and that cheered him up because he was a giggly young teenager in front of Gat, and Gat alone. But this...was different...

 

The years had changed Boss.

 

He wasn't Kid anymore, not to others, and not to himself. He was Boss, now. It was more awkward these days...

 

Grown men generally didn't just...hug it out, it wasn't socially acceptable. "Fuck." Boss broke the silence with a rub of his features.

 

"-'en we kill 'em." Johnny said.

 

Boss' head turned away from Johnny, "No." Gray eyes settled on the wall far away.

 

Johnny stuttered, spitting out his scotch. "-ay, what?!"

 

Boss started on his roll without thinking, "-Th'n we'd jus' put up another stupid fuck. That's how shi' works, now. You get rid of one stupid fuck, another shortly steps up. It's rare th't the real saints am'ng-" He covered his lips with a cupped hand, swallowing back his Cognaic. Shaking his head, after a quick pause, he moved on to his point. ".....among us...get up. An' when they fuck'n do, people be too stupid to see their shit. Like fuckin' Julius." Boss ran his finger along the wood. It was funny, Gat hadn't heard Boss speak this passionately about anything in a long time. Not since he was a kid first learning how to speak, communicating the thought's he'd had bouncing in his system for so long. It took him back to those idealistic days, when Boss didn't kill just for the hell of it. When Dex thought of Kid as 'a poor young soul lost to crime'. When Boss was afraid to look Gat in the eye, standing there in his office with those eyes on his own ripped up shoes...

 

"-Kid..." Gat reached out, causing Boss to straighten a little in surprise. That name he hadn't heard in some time, "-Don' fuckin' sweat it. Bad fucks always 'round." Johnny realized he was mildly hypocritical saying it, "-...but we do good, they be gone." Is all he said. Great, he must have picked up that line in the one book he read as a child.

 

That was so fucking inspirational. But what do you say to this?

 

A madman running government? Not the first time it happened.

 

The problem was that Boss felt responsible. Like in trying to do good, he'd lost the war. Like no matter what Boss did, or how he spoke out, he'd still inevitably fall plague to the lonely feeling of defeat. To him, the system was fucked up.

 

No police had come to help the child who was tied up on a chain.

 

No social worker had helped keep him a safe distance away from his dangerous drunkard of a father.

 

No mother cared enough to cradle him when he'd gotten hurt from the rabid dogs his father kept.

 

No person had even stopped to ask if he was doing okay.

 

And Johnny could relate.

 

Nobody stopped his father from killing his mother.

 

Johnny had to watch as his father mercilessly beat his mother to death with a belt when he was 10 years old.

 

Johnny had to hide his younger brother's eyes from the scene.

 

Johnny had to try and save his younger brother from getting hit by a car because his father chased him with a knife out into the street.

 

Johnny had been put up for adoption, only to be rejected again and again because he was 'of a different race'.

 

Gat had run off from the orphanage and run into Julius in his younger-adult years.

 

A criminal that took pity on a mentally-scarred kid.

 

In a way, Boss and Gat were two of a kind. Both abused by this shitty thing called life, abused until all they had was a life of crime and murderous natures from years of torture...

 

Life was really a bitch, wasn't it?

 

But yet they were here.

 

At least they had each-other to keep an eye on their backs. "You fuckin' need a pick-me-up, asshole." Johnny finally decided. "Let's get the fuck outta here." He gripped Boss's arm and threw it around his shoulder for support.

 

Boss seem to relax, and tense, at the same time. By the time Johnny jumped into the driver's seat of his Venom, he turned on the radio softly and turned towards Boss, "So...where the fuck we-" Boss was sleeping with his head back, mouth open in a surprisingly unsightly gesture. But Johnny had no problem with it, because it reminded him of the times when Boss was a kid and he'd fall asleep in that same spot after a long day of drug-trafficking.

 

Gat smiled, shook his head, and sighed. Pulling out, he decided maybe he should just get Boss back to the Red-Light District as soon as possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was short. This was just to vent some frustrations of my own. I'm sorry for wasting your time on this, I don't vent out a lot but I couldn't stop myself this time...
> 
>  
> 
> (Takes place between SR II and III)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests, I'm open to taking them, just as long as they're a one chapter story.


End file.
